Matchmaking
by FenrysTheWolf
Summary: Sophie lost Keefe in the final battle with the Neverseen. After locking herself away in her room for months, the time to get her list is finally here! Who will be on her list? (This is basically what I think of the process of Matchmaking, it's only 2 chapters so it's short) NOTE: I do not own any of these characters! They all belong to Shannon Messenger. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So I'm breaking away from my usual topic for Kotlc, so this time it's about Sophie and matchmaking! I hope you guys like it, and let me know if you want more animal or elf stories!**

 _Sophie Foster ducked as a flaming sphere of Everblaze flew at her head. They'd almost won the final fight with the Neverseen, the one that could change…. Everything. She flung two ninja throwing stars at Fintan, and even though her aim had been flawless, he melted them with another blast of Everblaze before it made contact with him. Linh had been standing to the side, whispering strange words to herself as we all fought to take down the last member of the Neverseen._

 _A blinding light forced Sophie to close her eyes. Fintan took his chance and launched another burning blaze of Everblaze at her head. She was to slow to react. Was it the end? Before she could do anything, Keefe threw himself in front of her, and as soon as the Everblaze touched him he became a blur of flame. Sophie shrieked, rage clouded her mind, and she just let it all out in sickening waves._

 _Fintan collapsed, his body convulsing. Sophie had learned to control where she inflicted, so only Fintan had been affected. A massive wave then smashed him into the cliff face with a bone shattering crunch. Keefe turned around as the hungry flames devoured him. His sparkling, ice blue eyes shone clear, as he mouthed three words: Good bye, Foster, before he turned into ashes, the wind carrying his remains away._

Sophie's heart wrenched as the memory cycled through her mind. It was like it had happened yesterday, only…. Keefe had been gone for months. She'd stayed shut in her room, and no matter what anyone tried, she hadn't left since that devasting day. They'd won, but…. The losses had seemed to great to be true. Keefe couldn't be gone.

A soft knock on her door stole her away from her thoughts. Sophie muttered "come in," and Fitz entered her large bedroom. He'd come to see her, everyday, bringing small things to cheer her up. Nothing worked though, she was in a constant state of loss. Fitz made his way to her bed, carefully sitting down beside her.

"Hey, Sophie," he said in a gentle tone, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His touch was soft, gentle.

"Hey, Fitz…" Sophie mumbled, staring off into the distance. Fitz frowned. Everytime he came, it was as if Sophie didn't even realize he was there.

"I know it's hard, losing Keefe…. You have to try and move on, though," Fitz tried to get her to look up at him. Sighing, he tried something else.

"Can you at least come with us tomorrow? To the matchmaking office? It'll be fun! Please? For us? For me….?" Sophie thought about this. Matchmaking? She had totally forgot about it. Her cheeks flushed slightly at the hopeful thought floating through her mind.

Fitz poked her until a small smile split her mouth. "There's a real smile! That's the Sophie we all know and love," Fitz laughed. Maybe Sophie had imagined it, but did he put slightly more emphasis on 'love'? She turned to look at him, and was taken back by his beautiful teal eyes- she missed seeing them. Weird as that sounds.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," Fitz exclaimed eagerly, grabbing Sophie's hand and pulling her up off the bed. As they passed Vertina, her mirror, Sophie's appearance suddenly broke her mental barrier. She looked as though a group of imps had been chewing on her hair, swallowed by a tornado and spit back out.

"Hold on, I need to change, and do something with…. This," Sophie explained, gesturing wildly towards her hair. Fitz smiled and left her to go get ready.

Sophie changed into a light red dress with a v neck lined with small rubies. Vertina helped her pull her hair into a braided updo. Soon as Vertina started with the makeup, though, Sophie stepped out of the mirrors range before racing down to where Fitz was waiting patiently.

"Wow, you look…. Amazing," he breathed. Sophie blushed. It felt good to actually get dressed and do something with her tornado hair.

Fitz brought her outside to Calla's Panakes tree. The sun was setting, painting the sky in beautiful golds, oranges, purples and reds. They sat down together at the edge of the tree, watching the beautiful sunset before it faded away to the dark night sky full of shining stars.

"Try and come out a bit more, Sophie, you've missed so much," Fitz whispered.

"I just miss Keefe…. It wouldn't be the same," Sophie murmured, resting her head on Fitz's shoulder.

 **A/N: That was a weird way to end it, maybe, but wait for next chapter then it'll make sense, I promise! Thanks for reading! And if you haven't yet make sure to read some of my friends stuff, Light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-Ice! They write awesome stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep outside until the sun slowly crept up the sky, waking her up. Fitz had his arm wrapped around her, and he was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, she stayed there, watching the fluffy dinosaurs and other animals roaming their pastures.

She'd fallen back asleep and then woke up to her two adoptive parents smiling at her with that awkward ' _Aww, they look so cute together',_ expression. Trying to hide her blush, Sophie scrambled up and bear hugged her parents.

"Good morning, kiddo," Grady laughed, hugging her back. Sophie appreciated the fact that they didn't bring up her staying-in-her-room-for-months thing. Fitz yawned, then immediately stood up, leaning casually against the panakes tree, trying to look normal. Though he failed to hide the fact that they'd slept together.

"Glad to see you two got some sleep! There's breakfast on the table whenever you are ready," Edaline exclaimed with a smile. They then left to start feeding the animals in the pastures.

"Talk about awkward," Sophie mumbled with a small smile.

"Yep. Wanna go get some breakfast? I'm starving," Fitz declared. Sophie followed him to the house.

After they'd finished eating a strange food that tastes like waffles, Fitz left to get ready to head to the matchmaking office, so Sophie took that as her cue to go change. She really really hoped she'd find a certain name on hers. Though she would never ever tell anyone. Like, ever. Scanning her closet full of way to many dresses, Sophie eventually settled on a teal dress with small flowers on it. Since Vertina knew what day this was for her, though, she decided to just leave her hair down and skip the embarrassing conversation that was sure to happen.

Her friends had come over lots, trying to cheer her up, but honestly this would still be awkward for her. Sophie was worried they'd think of her as a mess, locking herself away in her room. She'd even missed the final performance for the Silver Tower- a fact that still shocked her. _Done Foxfire. Wow._

She leaped to the small tide pool which was the entrance to Atlantis. After the years she'd gotten quite used to the whirlpool she had to jump through. Grabbing a vile labeled _Whirlpool_ from the hidden compartment, she threw it at the edge of the water. Quickly the water started twisting wildly, and Sophie jumped in.

Lightly she jumped off the giant sponge and onto her feet at the bottom of the ocean. The silver spires glimmered in the light of the balefire which lighted the city. She found her friends already there, waiting. As if on cue they each rushed forwards and wrapped her up in a hug, even Tam who usually settled for a shrug-wave-nod.

"I'VE MISSED YOU!" Biana yelled, choking back tears.

"Me to," Sophie admitted.

Together, they walked through the bustling city to the matchmaking office. Sophie was struck by it's beauty, it was a glittering building with all sorts of specially cut gems that reflected the balefire light. They found a small desk in the front and a long couch which wrapped around the walls to wait patiently. Her friends found a spot while she walked up to the lady standing at the desk.

"Ah, Miss Foster! Pleasure to meet you! You are here with who?" The lady greeted her.

"Myself, Fitz, Dex, Biana, Linh and Tam," Sophie replied. The lady tapped a few things on her screen before gesturing for Sophie to sit down.

"Who do you guys think will be on your lists? Wait wait wait DON'T say! It should be a surprise! I'm so sorry I'm just REALLY excited," Biana practically squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat. Fitz rolled his eyes, showing that she'd been doing this for the past week.

They made small talk together until a different lady came up to them with a warm smile on her face.

"Is Fitz Vacker here? Ahh, there you are! Follow me, so we can ask a few more questions and then you will receive your list," she explained, gesturing for Fitz to follow her. Fitz shot Sophie a nervous-yet-excited glance before being whisked away. One by one they were each brought down a long hallway and into separate rooms. When a young women came and asked for 'Sophie Foster' Sophie swallowed anxiously before following her.

They entered a small, round room with two chairs and a desk with a computer on it. It was rather bleak compared to the exterior building, it was painted a neutral gray and the chairs were plain white. Boring, for the elvin world.

"Hello, Sophie Foster! My name is Colette. I'm just going to ask some final questions before you receive your scroll, okay?" Colette greeted. Sophie nodded slowly.

"First question, who are you attracted to?" Odd choice of words, and an uncomfortable question. Greeeeeeat.

"F-f-fit-fitz," Sophie stuttered. Colette typed that into her computer.

"Seeing as you have multiple, what is your favorite ability that you possess?" Sophie had to think about this for a minute.

"My Telepathy".

"Last question! If you could change one thing about the world…. What would you change?" That question was a surprise. Sophie didn't even know what that had to do with this, but she pulled the answer straight from her heart.

"I would make us more accepting of other species…. Like humans, or ogres," Sophie replied.

"Thank you for your time! You can go wait back in the waiting room with your friends, we'll deliver your scrolls within the next few minutes!" Colette explained, smiling as Sophie got up.

Quickly as possible, Sophie walked to the waiting room where all her friends were. Some had mixed expressions, anxious, eager, nervous. Biana kept on pacing the room, not even trying to hide her excitement. Sophie took a seat beside Fitz, earning a delighted glance from Biana. She really hoped Fitz hadn't seen that.

 _Hey, Sophie, I was just thinking…. After all these years, you still have that secret…. But I haven't told you mine,_ Fitz's voice whispered in her consciousness.

 _Really? Wow…. Uh…. I'm really sorry I've kept it from you,_ Sophie replied nervously.

 _That's totally fine, I… I understand, really. I was just thinking…. I want you to know before we well, uh, yeah,_ Fitz murmured. _So…. Since the first day we met, I kind of…. L-l-li-like-liked y-you,_ Fitz stuttered. Sophie barely managed to contain herself. He liked her? Fitz, liked…. Her? She blushed.

 _I've liked you to…. Like, really liked you,_ Sophie admitted. A burden she had always carried was suddenly lifted from her shoulders. His beautiful teal eyes sparkled as the truth sank in.

Linh tried to hide a giggle, she was pretty good at figuring out what they were saying telepathically. Biana practically shrieked when reality settled in, Dex just winked at Sophie and Tam had an unexpected smile on his face. Sophie immediately pulled her hair over to cover her face.

"Linh Song, Tam Song, Biana Vacker, Dex Dizznee, Fitz Vacker and Sophie Foster, your scrolls are waiting on the desk," a voice rang out through a hidden speaker. They each got up and picked up their scrolls with their names on it.

They were wrapped in sparkly, silver ribbon rimmed with pink and the letter itself was a light gold-silver with pink names, listed in order 1 to 100. Sophie took a deep breath before unraveling the ribbon and reading the names.

Approved matches for Sophie Elizabeth Foster

Fitz Vacker

Sophie barely managed to contain herself when she read the first name. Most names she didn't recognize, but she saw that Dex was her sixth, Tam her eleventh and Jensi her thirty fifth. Biana squealed with excitement when she read hers.

"WHO'D YOU GUYS GET?" She exclaimed with excitement. Tam had gotten Biana, Biana Tam, Fitz Sophie, Sophie Fitz, Dex had gotten some random girl, Linh had gotten Wylie. Dex seemed disappointed, Sophie sort of felt bad but her heart was beating to fast. Fitz- her number one? It was like a dream come true! The only thing missing was…. Well, Keefe standing there, pretending to be sick by the idea. A small tear slipped down Sophie's face. Things could never be the same without Keefe, no matter what.

 **A/N: Hi! So I'm not really sure how to end this story, I just don't know what I could possibly add on to it? So I think I might just leave it at that. It's not the best ending ever but ah well. Basically I wanted to write this to basically show my ships? I ship Sophitz, Tiana and Linh and Wylie. Thanks for reading! Soon as I think about something else I'll start another story! See ya!**


End file.
